


Double Trouble

by TsaritsaElena



Series: A Character Study of Bucky Barnes [3]
Category: 2 Broke Girls, Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Double Dating, F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Look Alikes, Multi, body double
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-10 23:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsaritsaElena/pseuds/TsaritsaElena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the following prompt: <em>Bucky starts dating a sassy waitress who owns a cupcake shop with her formerly rich flatmate. Steve is dating Darcy Lewis. Neither guy has met his friend's girlfriend. They decide to all meet for the first time by going on a double date. Cue confusion.</em></p><p>Crossover with <em>2 Broke Girls</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my Tumblr, cleaned up and posted here.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I don’t own any of these characters or copyrighted material, and I’m certainly not making any money or other material profit off of this fanfiction. No copyright infringement is intended.

“You know, I still don’t believe you’re friends with Captain America,” Max told him as she and Bucky walked back to her Brooklyn apartment after closing up the cupcake shop by herself. Caroline, her roommate and co-owner of the cupcake shop, was out of town at a baking convention to advertise and make contacts with others in the business, leaving Max to run the shop by herself for a few days.

Bucky laughed heartily and heard it dissipate with the rush of traffic that whizzed past.

“Well it’s true!” Max insisted. “How do you expect me to believe that when I’ve never met the guy?”

Bucky continued grinning, still amused by Max’s disbelief. She could believe that he’d been cryogenically frozen by the Soviets for seventy years, but not that he was best friends with Captain America? “Okay, fine. Say, Steve’s dating someone, name’s Darcy. Never met her, either. How about we set up a double date?” That way, they could both satisfy their curiosities.

“I’m in, as long as I get to meet _Captain America_.”

“Great. What about tomorrow, my place?” he asked, knowing that Steve didn’t have any charity events or SHIELD missions scheduled yet. “Steve and I’ll cook for you ladies, how does that sound?

Max cocked her head and raised one eyebrow. “ _You’re_ going to cook? Do you even know how?”

“Of course I do!” Bucky said with some bravado, lying through his teeth. He could make up something quick for himself, but he wasn’t exactly the world’s best chef. Steve more than made up for that, though. He had always been a whiz in the kitchen, even back during the Depression, or perhaps because of it, when all they’d had to eat was potatoes, tomatoes, and beans. At least Bucky was good with a knife (in more ways than one) so he could help with the prep work, and he knew Steve wouldn’t mind putting together the rest. “Just you wait and see what I can do in the kitchen.”

“Uh-huh, sure. I’ll believe it when I see it, Mister!” she said, not buying his act for a minute. They continued to banter down the road, stopping to pick up a pizza before making their way back to Max’s apartment for the night.

 

Steve came over to Bucky’s Brooklyn apartment the next day about an hour before their dates were supposed to arrive. His hands were full of groceries, including a whole chicken and a sack of potatoes.

“You’re a lifesaver, man,” Bucky said as he held the door open for Steve. “I told Max I could cook—”

Steve laughed at him outright, “—Not exactly true, Buck—”

“—So I _appreciate_ you doin’ this, ya punk,” he grinned.

“Sure thing, jerk,” Steve replied, trying and failing to hide his matching grin.

Bucky helped him unload the groceries. Then he washed and cut the potatoes at Steve’s direction while the other man trussed up the chicken, seasoning it before sliding it in the oven to roast. When Bucky was finished with the potatoes, he asked Steve how else he could help. Steve looked around, frowning. “Say, did ya buy that bread I asked you to get?"

Aw, crap. Steve had asked him to get a loaf of bread from the bakery down the street and he had completely forgotten. “Forgot. I’ll go get it now,” he said, picking up his keys and his wallet.

“It’s a sourdough baguette, Bucky, don’t forget.”

“Yeah, yeah, I got it, Rogers,” he called, heading out the door.

 

The walk itself didn’t take too long, but the bakery was packed with customers. One of the shopkeepers was sick, and so it took almost forever to get to the counter and pay for the bread. By the time he got out, it was starting to get dark. He looked at his watch and hurried his pace; Max and Darcy would be there soon.

“Back with your bread, Rogers!” he announced, toeing off his shoes. Looking up, he said brightly, “Oh hey, Max. Guess you’ve already met Steve.”

“Max?” said the woman in his living room, crossing her arms. She got up from her chair, walking towards him. “Who’s Max?”

“Haha, very funny,” he returned.

“No really, who’s Max? I’m Darcy, by the way.”

Bucky stopped in his tracks, confused and suspicious. At the exact same time, Steve came in from the kitchen, taking the baguette from his outstretched hand.

“You okay, Bucky? You look like you’ve seen the ghost of Sister Mary Eunice.” Gesturing to the woman who looked identical to Max, he said, “This is my girlfriend, Darcy Lewis. Darcy, this is Bucky.”

Bucky’s jaw dropped and he first jumped to the conclusion that Max was an enemy, trying to infiltrate SHIELD by dating both him and Steve at the same time. But no, if that were true, Max wouldn’t have agreed to the double date. That couldn’t be the explanation.

The more he looked, the more he could see the differences between Max and _..._ _Darcy_. Max didn’t wear glasses, whereas a pair poked out of the breast pocket of Darcy’s shirt, and Max had a harder set to her jaw and a more rigid body posture, her demeanor shaped by the tough childhood she’d had growing up. By comparison, Darcy seemed much more relaxed and at ease.

“Uh, I think this is the part where you shake my hand, buddy,” Darcy eyed him, her hand outstretched. She and Max still had the same sarcastic way of speaking, he observed.

“Right,” Bucky said slowly, shaking her hand mechanically. Now that he had accepted the existence of a woman who looked almost  _exactly_  like his girlfriend, he began to think about Max. And panicked. What would she say when she got here? Bucky could see it now. She’d either think the whole thing was hilarious or accuse him of setting up some elaborate prank, and he did not want to be on the receiving end of her fury.

Suddenly, there was a knock from outside, which was really more of a courtesy warning than an asking-permission-to-come-in gesture when it came to Max, and then his girlfriend barreled through the door.

“Ugh, sorry I’m late! There was a delay on the J train and—” she, too, stopped in her tracks once she caught sight of Darcy.

Everyone seemed to freeze for a minute before Darcy said, “Steve, why is your best friend dating a Life Model Decoy of me?” at the same time Max rounded on Bucky, “What the _hell_ is going on, James?”

“I don’t know!” he said, unconsciously backing up. Holding up his hands in a gesture of surrender, “This isn’t a trick, I swear I don’t know what’s going on.”

“Alright, can we just calm down, everyone?” Steve broke in, becoming the voice of reason. The room fell silent and all eyes were on him. “Since I know you don’t have any sisters or close cousins, Darcy, and I’m assuming you don’t either, Miss...?”

“...It’s Max, and no, I don’t.”

“And since I have it on good authority from Tony that your Life Model Decoy won’t be ready for another month, Darcy, we can all agree this is just a coincidence and move past it, right?” Eyeing each other, both Darcy and Max nodded, relenting.

Regaining his senses, Bucky stepped in, gesturing first to Steve and then to Darcy. “Max, this is my best friend, Steve Rogers, and his girlfriend, Darcy Lewis.”

“And here I thought meeting Captain America would be the most interesting part of the evening. Nice to meet you,” Max said, first shaking Steve’s hand, and then Darcy’s.

“Tell me about it. This is so awkward,” Darcy said, and at the same time Max said the same thing.

“And freaky,” Max added. Turning to Bucky, she asked, “Will you open a bottle of wine? ‘Cause I think I’m going to need the whole bottle for this.”

“Make it two,” Darcy added.

“Uh, sure,” he said. “We’ll just let you and Darcy get acquainted for a minute. C’mon, Steve,” he took Steve by the arm, not so subtly directing him back to the kitchen. Once they were out of earshot of the ladies, he hissed, trying to keep the panic out of his voice, “What the hell is going on, Steve? This doesn’t have anything to do with SHIELD, does it?”

“If you don’t know, then I don’t either,” Steve insisted, looking pensive. “I don’t think this has anything to with work, and I don’t think anyone’s after us. Look, I can give Coulson a call, but as weird as it sounds, I think it’s just a coincidence.”

At that, Bucky visibly relaxed. At least he didn’t have to worry about his work following him home this time. “Okay. You’re right, it probably is. But call Coulson in case it isn't.”

Steve nodded, walking away to call his team’s handler while Bucky opened and poured a bottle of wine. He also cut the bread he had bought and arranged it on the serving tray with the bruschetta Steve had put there earlier. When he returned to the ladies in the living room, he was not expecting the sight that greeted him. Max and Darcy were laughing away like fast friends, as though the past ten minutes of awkward introductions hadn’t even happened.

“What’s so funny?” he asked, handing each of them a glass of Merlot.

“Oh, Darcy’s just telling me about the time she tasered Thor on sight. An alien god overpowered by a chick with a taser. Imagine that!” She and Darcy burst into giggles again. Bucky didn’t understand why that was so funny, but as long as they were getting along, he wasn’t going to question it.

The rest of the evening went fairly well. Bucky helped Steve finish preparing dinner, fulfilling his promise to Max that he could totally cook (even though Steve did most of the hard work, he and Max both pretended). Just before they sat down to a table of roast chicken, mashed potatoes, and salad, Steve heard back from Coulson, who said that it was an unusual anomaly but that both Darcy and Max checked out. Bucky and Steve breathed more easily after that, able to leave work behind and fully enjoy the company of their girlfriends for the evening.

Max instantly liked Steve and she was quickly becoming friends with Darcy. Both women seemed to be rapidly embracing their nearly identical looks, comparing their physical features as well as their interests in food, music, and movies. Bucky liked Darcy, too. She had the same quick wit as Max and seemed like a good fit for Steve, keeping him on his toes.

At the end of the evening, Steve and Bucky washed dishes in the kitchen and shared some mutual relief over how well the double date had gone, when Max and Darcy walked into the room, sidling up to them.

Oh no. Bucky knew that scheming look on Max, and from there he could recognize it easily on Darcy. “Do I want to know what you two are up to?” he asked with some trepidation, even as he kept his tone light and playful.

“Of course you do,” Darcy giggled. She began to explain to him and Steve, “We were just talking about how similar the two of us are, physically, when it occurred to us that we should really... explore that more in depth, don’t you think?”

“Ah, I’m not sure I know what you’re getting at,” said Steve cautiously.

Max, rolling her eyes, cut right to the chase, “She means we should have a foursome.”

Bucky dropped the dish in his hands (thankfully only a metal baking pan that wasn’t damaged) though Steve was still trying to puzzle out her words.

“You sure about this, Max? Darcy?” Bucky asked, picking up the pan. Truth be told, he was only half-sure they weren’t joking.

They looked at each other and then back at him. “We’re sure,” they said in unison.

Okay. Wow. No really, wow. At the beginning of the night, he’d been thinking he was gonna be in a lot of trouble with Max, and here he was, being propositioned for what promised to be some fantastic and fun sex. Bucky felt like the world’s luckiest guy, and he wasn’t quite sure what he’d done to deserve this, but hell, he was definitely gonna take it.

“A foursome. Does that mean... what I think it means?” Steve asked Max and Darcy tentatively, a blush creeping into his cheeks.

“Yes, Steve,” Bucky said, clapping him on the back. “These ladies want to have group sex with us. Now whaddya say? Are we gonna be gentlemen and oblige them, or what?”

Steve turned off the water and dried his hands on a dishtowel. “Can you uh, can you give us a minute, ladies?” he excused himself and Bucky, turning their backs on the two women and walking away toward the opposite end of the kitchen. “You sure about this, Buck?” he asked, keeping his tone low so as not to be overheard.

“Am I sure?” Bucky repeated, his tone equally low. “Steve, you know me better ‘n anyone else. Hell yes, I’m sure. But I gotta ask you the same thing, ‘cause you don’t look so keen on the idea.”

Steve licked his lips, thinking carefully. “It’s not that I don’t want to,” he admitted, another blush stealing across his features, “It’s just... you know I don’t have that much experience, in general I mean, and this is so out of my depth—”

“—Steve,” Bucky broke in. Trust Steve _not_ to have his vanilla sensibilities offended by the idea of a foursome, or even by the idea of seeing his best friend in a sexual situation, but to be troubled by the thought of pleasing everyone in bed. Christ, it was so typically Steve. “Stop gettin’ so worked up over this.  If I know Max at all, I got a pretty good feeling she and Darcy have the whole thing worked out. All we gotta do is go along for the ride—which is fine by me—and do whatever they tell us. Think you can handle that?”

Steve nodded, “Yeah, okay.” Then, with more resolve, “I can do that.”

“Good man,” Bucky slapped him on the back, grinning. “Now let’s get back in there and treat those ladies to a good time."

They headed back to where the two women were waiting for them.

“Well?” Max asked, hands on her hips.

“We’re in,” Bucky answered. “Right, Steve?”

He smiled bashfully but nodded, “We’re in.”

“Alright!” Darcy cheered. “This is going to be the best twin body-double sex ever!”

“You say that like you’ve done this before. Please tell me there aren’t more people out there who look like us,” Max said, exasperated.

“Not that I know of. And even if there were, I’ve only got eyes for you,” Darcy fluttered hers, now flirting openly with Max. “And Steve, of course.”

The other woman just rolled her eyes. “Come on, princess, bedroom’s this way,” she said, pointing in the direction of Bucky’s room.

Bucky and Steve followed behind them. He grinned and looked over at Steve, who grinned back. Steve looked much less nervous than before, and Bucky wasn’t nervous at all, rather, looking forward to the rest of the evening. It would certainly be a night to remember.


End file.
